The Right Words
by SailorMouse
Summary: It's a few years too late, and he doesn't have much to offer him at this point... but Kakashi will still try and be their for his student.


Kakashi sometimes catches Naruto looking up at the Hokage Rock, or more specifically the fourth face to the right. His student's eyes shine with awe and longing… nothing like the way he looks when he stands in front of the memorial stone.

Whenever Kakashi notices Naruto looking up at the fourth he is somewhat thrown off by the boy's calm reflective nature. Naruto was never a muser like Shikamaru but in these moments he appears to be contemplating everything and nothing.

Of course he is… it wasn't until just recently that Naruto realized he had a father let alone a father who loved him and believed in him.

It's one of those rare moments when Kakashi feels like he might actually have something to offer Naruto as his sensei… but he just cant do it. go figure.

Naruto looks up in a trance and Kakashi tries to force words to come out of his mouth but they get stuck in his throat every time.

After all shouldn't he be the one to tell Naruto about what a great man his father was, after Jiraiya, Kushina, and the Third, Kakashi knew Minato most intimately. Minato was Kakashi's mentor before Rin and Obito even came along. But no matter how hard he tries he can never think of the right things to say.

Being orphaned is one of the very few commonalities that he and Naruto share. But Kakashi has never been able to communicate his understanding to Naruto, yet it was so easy with Sasuke. This makes Kakashi's chest feel tight with shame but he cant help it. Things were the way they were and there was no changing that.

You see Naruto looks up at his father as a legacy to honor, Kakashi and Sasuke look back on their fathers as a wrong to be righted. Kakashi and Naruto's losses are two totally different things and he just doesn't know what to say to him to give his mind some ease or his heart some peace.

He didn't want to say something just for the sake of saying something. He personally knows how repetitive and annoying meaningless words of comfort are.

So for now he'll just leave Naruto to his thoughts, and one day when the time is right he'll know what to say.

 _And so time went on..._

* * *

It's Naruto's wedding day and despite all the paperwork and preparations Kakashi has been having to oversee as Hokage he managed to slip away for a few moments to visit his old student at the Hyūga compound.

To be honest he really needed a brake from the already tanked (and quite flirtatious) Mizukage, and the ever so boastful Tsuchikage who won't stop going on about 'young people these days'.

When Kakashi finds Naruto the boys eyes light up and he greets him as alway, "hay Kakashi sensei!".

He cant help but smile fondly at that, both Naruto and Sakura have never greeted him any differently.

"You know Naruto you haven't been my student for a long time now, and you've far surpassed me. I don't think you have to call me sensei anymore." Naruto seems to contemplate that for a second before quickly countering.

"Naw that would be too weird, besides shouldn't I be calling you Lord Hokage sensei now…. or something like that."

The boy seemed genuinely confused and with an exhausted sigh Kakashi responded, "no Naruto… you shouldn't."

It had been a while since he and his old student were face to face, Naruto was a man he stood as tall as Kakashi now and would soon take over as leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. But Kakashi was glad to see that most of his innocent boyish qualities were still there despite all the headaches that said qualities had caused him back in the day.

The two chatted for a while although it was mostly Naruto going on excitable as ever talking about the ramen Hinata's aunt made last night, and how it was almost as good as Ichiraku Ramen but not quite. He talked about Kakashi hooking him up with some good missions after his honeymoon (To which Kakashi promised nothing), Naruto went on and Kakashi flipped through his little orange book just like old times.

The two spoke nothing of the ceremony that in two hours would start a whole new chapter for Naruto, that was really a talk to be held between fathers, or father figures in this case, and sons. Speaking of which Naruto had just brought up Iruka and how he had been scrabbling to come up with a proper speech and his constant checking up to make sure that Naruto wasn't getting into any trouble.

Kakashi didn't know Iruka all to personally but well enough to know that Naruto held a special place in the man's heart. I mean truly Naruto held a place in everyones heart… but the he was exceptionally special to Iruka. So he wasn't surprised to hear how seriously he was taking his duties today as Naruto's father.

The was a long pause so Kakashi curiously looked up only to Naruto leaning up against the wall looking out of the open window at the Fourth's monument, lost in thought.

Suddenly the words just came.

"He was right to believe in you Naruto." He slightly jumped when Kakashi spoke and gave him a look of surprise not fully prepared for what his sensei had to say.

"Minato Namikaze, my teacher, accomplished a lot… but I never saw him more proud than when he married Kushina-san. I always knew he really wanted a family, i'm sure he'd be happy to know that your going to live out his dreams as well as your own…. and that you'll have a father to watch you do it."

It was said in his usually nonchalant tone, but the words were genuine and his eyes softened when he spoke them. Naruto was touched and the surprise faded from his eyes and he flashed kakashi his bright trademark grin.

"You know Kakashi sensei, you've never been the most consistent mentor but you always seem to be there when we need you."

Naruto's grin transfers into a smirk as he then landed a swift punch on his sensei's arm, "well except for that time that you ditched me and Sakura for Sasuke, then Sasuke defected and ran off with an evil mastermind, oh and that other time when we literally blew our arms up…. buuuut all things considered i'll still give you a B- yah know"

Kakashi found himself sighing again. "Right… thanks Naruto."

The younger boy snickered, "Youbetcha! _LORd_ Hokage."

Naruto gave his old sensei another endearing punch to the shoulder which Kakashi could have easily avoided but casually let it slide, then Naruto was off to go get fitted so that he could marry the girl he loved leaving Kakashi Hatake with the bittersweet truth.

This was the last time his adorable little student might ever really need him, and even though he's missed many opportunities throughout Naruto's journey he's glad he had this moment to be there for him.

* * *

 _Just a little one shot I decided to post, i'm not as experienced in writing Naruto fanfiction as i'd like to be so please tell me if Kakashi and Naruto are OOC. Suggestions and criticism is welcome, thanks (:_


End file.
